daffodil
by teteh kasep
Summary: selalu seperti ini; mereka bertemu dan berpisah dalam api dan darah {they bleed and they burnt. but gods, she will be lying if she doesn't think it's beautiful}


Perang adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Umurnya hampir dua ratus tahun, dan Eri sudah cukup menyaksikan bagaimana manusia dengan mudah menumpahkan darah karena keserakahan mereka. Demi kejayaan. Demi harta. Demi agama. Ratusan alasan dikeluarkan untuk menutupi rasa haus darah dan keegoisan mereka.

Dia menonton mereka semua. Lahir dan berpulang. Mengangkat pedang dan kembali sebagai pemenang _(atau pecundang, tapi mereka yang kalah namanya terhapus dari sejarah. Menjadi makanan gagak dan hidupnya penuh kesia-siaan)._ Dia menonton mereka semua. Berlari menuju garis akhir tempat ambisi mereka tercapai. Dia menonton mereka rubuh sebelum pita merah itu digapai.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang aneh, yang unik, yang menarik. Sampai makhluk lain pun menaruh perhatian pada mereka.

Monster dengan kulit dan rambut, bersembunyi dibalik kain katun dan sutra, mengintip dari sela-sela baju besi. Bermain dengan koin emas dan pedang tajam. Berebut tahta, harta, dan cinta. Memainkan drama dengan binalnya tanpa sadar kalau kehidupan mereka adalah panggung sandiwara.

Yang saking binalnya; sampai membakar panggung tempat mereka berpentas.

.

Eri memejamkan matanya. _[Bunda Magi, berikan aku kekuatan]_

Api. Api dimana-mana.

Asapnya membumbung ke angkasa. Hitam seperti hati para penjahat dalam cerita, yang tidak segan untuk membunuh dan memperkosa. Tanpa ampun meluluh-lantahkan desa dan membumihanguskan apa yang tersisa. Bukti kesetiaan pada seorang raja.

 _[mereka semua mati. desa ini hancur. desa yang pernah kucintai-]_

Dia tidak menangis _–dia tidak boleh menangis._ Tidak dengan kehadiran dua anak kecil di sisinya. Dua anak kecil yang hidupnya sekarang ada di tangannya.

.

.

 _[Berjanjilan, Eri. Kumohon. Hanya ini yang kuminta darimu]_

.

.

Dua pasang mata menatap nanar api unggun raksasa yang dulu adalah rumah mereka. Senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan di wajah mereka lenyap tanpa sisa. Pesta panen yang ditunggu-tunggu berubah menjadi ladang pembantaian. Salah satu anak memapah – _saudara? teman?_ –nya. Mereka berdarah, tapi luka di tubuh tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding jiwa yang retak dan hati yang hancur.

Masa kecil mereka telah berakhir, dicuri oleh anjing-anjing sang tiran. Keluarga mereka diinjak-injak dan kebahagian mereka tercabik. Cengkraman Eri di pundak mereka menguat, dia menggigit bibirnya _[oh, Bunda, mereka bahkan lebih muda dari aku saat_ itu _]_

Eri membuka matanya. Dia menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disini. Lebih baik mereka kembali ke tempatnya, untuk mengobati luka mereka itu dan beristirahat.

"Kita harus pergi," ujarnya.

Salah satu anak menoleh, menengadah untuk melihat mukanya.

"Kemana?" Tanya anak berambut gelap.

"Ke rumahku."

Rumah. Apa yang telah dirampas dari mereka. Apa yang Eri akan berikan pada mereka.

"Apa disana aman?"

Ya. Mungkin. Tidak. Untuk sesaat Eri merasa ragu. Mereka hidup di dunia yang tidak mengenal ampun, bukan utopia dimana semua orang berbahagia. Mereka telah menyaksikannya, bagaimana tawa berubah menjadi jeritan dalam hitungan detik. Dan Eri tahu apa yang sanggup manusia lakukan. Demi memuaskan hasrat dan memberi makan ketamakan mereka. _For glory. For gold. For gospel._

 _For gore._

Namun dia tidak boleh ragu, meski dia telah bertahun-tahun lari dan sembunyi. Karena dia telah berjanji, kepada _nya,_ yang paling dia cintai di seluruh dunia.

"Ya," jawab Eri.

Anak berambut gelap menatapnya lekat-lekat, mencari kebenaran dalam netra mirah delima Eri. Matanya berwarna kuning, bersinar seperti mata kucing.

Bukan mata manusia biasa.

.

 _[Siapakah dirimu, wahai anak muda?]_

 _._

"Kai."

Eri mengerjap. Anak itu tetap menatapnya.

"Aku memberikan namaku. Kai. Kai Chisaki," ulangnya tanpa ragu.

"Namaku Eri." Dia memberikan namanya, karena kepercayaan bekerja secara dua arah. "Eri saja."

Anak yang satunya lagi mengerjap, dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Darah menetes dari luka di dahinya. "Namaku-"

"Kita sebaiknya pergi," potong Kai. "Hari terluka, harus segera diobati," ujarnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Mantra penyembuh harusnya cukup. Eri berjalan ke depan mereka dan berlutut. "Izinkan aku," gumamnya sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh luka bekas hantaman-

 _-kres_

Eri terkesiap, dia menggertakan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak menjengit. Kulit anak itu – _Hari, namanya Hari_ mengiris jarinya, tajam seperti pedang.

 _[Regalia]_

"Oww," desis Hari. "Apa itu…."

"Mantra penyembuh," jawab Eri sambil buru-buru mengalirkan mana dan mengobati lukanya. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan perih selagi jarinya menyentuh ceruk basah di kepala yang masih mengalirkan darah. Rupanya tadi dia begitu terlarut dalam luka hingga tidak menyadari keadaan fatal anak itu. [ _Tengkorakmu tadi pecah. Jika kau manusia biasa, niscaya kau sudah binasa]._ Jarinya bergerak memutar selagi dia menggumamkan mantra, menyusuri daging sampai menyentuh tulang, jarinya basah oleh darahnya dan si anak muda. Membuatnya merasa seperti sedang menyayat diri dengan pedang tajam yang berlumuran darah.

"Sudah."

Hari menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya tidak fokus. "Aku pusing."

 _Otakmu hampir keluar dari kepala, tentu saja kau pusing_. "Itu hanya efek sampingnya."

"Oh." Dia mengerjap. "Kai enggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kai cepat.

Hari menjadi lebih rileks. Dia menghela napas lega, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lemah. Dari posisinya sekarang, Eri bisa melihat warna matanya; abu-abu seperti mendung sebelum badai, walau sorot matanya sehangat mentari pagi,

Hatinya melesak ke dalam, dia mengenali tatapan itu.

.

 _[tuhan rupanya benar-benar membencinya]_

 _._

 _._

Eri menghela napas panjang. Dia berdiri dan berjalan melewati mereka. "Ayo," ujarnya.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu mengekor di belakangnya, Kai masih memapah Hari yang belum mampu berjalan sendiri. Mereka berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi, _(abu selamanya akan jadi abu, eri. tak peduli sejauh mana angin membawa mereka, yang mati tidak akan_ _kembali lagi)_ terus masuk ke dalam hutan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pohon cedar.

Dia kehilangan belatinya dalam huru-hara, tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak perlu memikirkan cara lain untuk membuka luka; karena dua jarinya masih mengalirkan darah setelah bersentuhan dengan Hari. Eri mengangkat tangannya dan melukis sebuah garis di batang pohon dengan darahnya.

 _Bawa aku pulang,_ pikirnya. _Bawa kami pulang._

Eri mundur selangkah. Dia mengawasi sihir bekerja dan batang pohon yang perlahan-lahan terbelah menjadi dua. Dua bagiannya melengkung menjauhi satu sama lain dan di antaranya muncul sebuah lapisan tipis seperti air yang memantulkan bayangan mereka _–_ wajah lelah Eri, dan ekspresi takjub bercampur rasa terkejut milik Hari _._

"Kalian duluan," ujar Eri pada mereka.

Kai meliriknya sekilas, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Hari –dan memberinya cubitan kecil sebagai isyarat untuk berjalan lagi. Hari mengerjap, dia mendelik kesal. Kai memutar matanya selagi mereka mulai berjalan, bersama, seirama, tangannya kanannya melingkar dengan protektif di pinggang Hari.

Mereka menghilang ke dalam portal. Meninggalkan Eri bersama sinar bulan yang menerobos sela-sela daun.

Perempuan itu mendesah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya awas memeriksa sekelilingnya sebelum memutuskan kalau situasi aman; dan masuk ke dalam portal.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Dia nyaris _mati_ tadi. Jika saja dia tidak mengendalikan dirinya pada tepat waktu dan melindungi Kai dan Hari, mereka bertiga pasti bernasib sama dengan penduduk desa lainnya. Diperkosa dan dibunuh, lalu mayatnya membusuk di atas tanah dan berakhir menjadi makanan gagak.

Semuanya berlalu dengan lambat. Begitu lambat dan mengerikan. Detik terasa seperti jam dan menit seperti tahun. Waktu nyaris berhenti dan melemparnya kembali pada kejadian 160 tahun yang lalu.

Membuatnya merasa seperti di neraka.

Pada akhirnya; kehangatan udara di sisi lain membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Cahaya rembulan yang lembut menyambutnya bersama kunang-kunang yang beterbangan. Dia merasakan portal tertutup di belakangnya. Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun dan mengacak rambut putih-peraknya. Di dekatnya berdiri Kai dan Hari, memandang rumah berdinding bata yang berdiri dibawah sinar bulan.

.

.

.

 _[Aku pulang]_

 _._

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei**

I don't take any material benefit from this story

.

/Daffodil/

 _symbolizes_ _regard_ _and_ _chivalry_ _. It is indicative of_ _rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life_ _. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate_ _joy and happiness_ _._

* * *

i : antelogium - _fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **a/n:**

Ya allah akhirnya gue nulis lagi setelah berbulan-bulan. Kudos for myself /no

Gue seneng akhirnya wacana bikin bnha fantasi!au tercapai, walau akhirnya gue malah nulis prekuelnya dulu /yha/ mungkin karena terlalu cinta sama chisaki/hari/eri yang ditulis duluan malah ini haha…

So yeah, seperti yang kalian liat, ini multichapter. Settingnya dunia fantasi buatan saya sendiri. Yeah, bukan fantasi ending season 2, sorry to disappoint. Kalau ada beberapa hal yang gak kalian ngerti, tunggu aja, kedepannya pasti dijelasin kok

So stay tune, everyone! Jangan lupa buat review ya! Atau ngefav/ngefollow juga boleh kok^^

Cheers!


End file.
